


Beruntung

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Internal Monologue
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Morgiana merasa bahwa ia adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia. Dan keberuntungan itu dapat ia peroleh sejak ia bertemu dengan Alibaba.





	Beruntung

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Morgiana merasa bahwa ia adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia. Dan keberuntungan itu dapat ia peroleh sejak ia bertemu dengan Alibaba.

Pertama, status budaknya berubah menjadi seseorang yang merdeka karena Alibaba. Kedua, kemerdekaannya yang tanpa arti menjadi berarti karena Alibaba mengangkatnya sebagai pemegang wadah pelayan. Ketiga, lamaran Alibaba membuatnya tidak hanya mendampingi sang pemuda sebagai pemegang wadah pelayan, tetapi juga sebagai tunangan sampai tidak lama kemudian sebagai istri.

Meski merasa beruntung statusnya bisa ditingkatkan sampai sedemikian rupa, diam-diam Morgiana juga merasa takut. Alibaba ini bukan orang sembarangan. Ia adalah pemegang wadah logam―yang berarti ia terpilih sebagai raja―serta satu-satunya penerus kepala pemerintahan Balbadd. Menjadi istri Alibaba berarti pula menjadi istri seorang kepala pemerintah―ratu, permaisuri. Banyak yang harus Morgiana pelajari, banyak sekali.

Namun, gadis itu rela bersusah payah demi Alibaba; suaminya serta bintang keberuntungannya.


End file.
